La Nación de los Dunedain
by Barto23
Summary: La Nación de los Dunedain es un relato sobre el Futuro de Gondor después de la caída de Sauron. No solo de los cambios profundos que sufrio el país, sino también de como transformaron a la Deshabitada, Salvaje y Peligrosa Tierra Media de la Cuarta Edad. Un relato Histórico como el Silmarilion, de ese Gran pueblo, que se creyó perdido, y de como aprendió a crecer otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

La Nación de los Dunedain.

Capítulo 1. La Conquista del Oeste…

Hace ya 657 años que con el Gran Rey Aragorn, la Dinastía de Elendil, volvió a reinar en Gondor. Hace ya tantos años. Pero mientras pasaban los rápidos años de la Cuarta Edad de la Tierra Media, el país de los últimos Numenoreanos, cambiaba tanto. Tanto que no lo reconoceríais. La Dinastía misma de Elendil el "Fiel", decayó al fin y el pueblo de Gondor, ya nunca más su lealtad descansaría en la "Dinastía de los Reyes venidos del Mar". Los cuentos antiguos no son más que leyendas y fabulas fantasiosas de un país decaído y empobrecido. Ya nadie les presta atención y los ven como cuentos para niños y no como su historia como Nación.

El cierto, que los primeros siglos de la 4ta Edad, el Reino de Gondor prospero como nunca antes en tantos años. Es cierto que la civilización Numenoreana prospero, y su población aumento extraordinariamente hasta repoblar las bastas regiones de la vieja Gondor. De antaño pequeños pueblos, nacieron grandes e importantes ciudades en las bastas regiones que había desde la hermosa Ithilien, hasta el lejano Lefenui, la frontera occidental donde terminaba de la vieja Gondor. Bastas regiones que por muchos años estuvieron deshabitadas, o poco pobladas por hombres de razas inferiores, pero que aun así se consideraban ciudadanos de Gondor, y Súbditos del Rey en Minas Tirith.

Pero mientras pasaban los rápidos años de la 4ta Edad, gracias la Gran Paz que se genero después de la caída de Sauron, los Dunedain experimentaron un gran crecimiento demográfico, económico y militar. Por supuesto las grandes ciudades de la Gondor Oriental, empezaron a sufrir una gran sobrepoblación, especialmente Minas Tirith, pero también Pelargir, Dol Amroth y la reconstruida Osgiliath.

Todavía no había terminado los años del Rey Eleassar, a medida que estas ciudades crecían en Población, empezó un gran éxodo de Gondoreanos hacía zonas deshabitas en los confines de Gondor, primero de los más intrépidos, y después por los que desesperadamente buscaban nuevas oportunidades. Pronto nacieron pequeños poblados, que se convertirían en grandes ciudades. Nunca de la misma belleza y perfección de Minas Tirith, pero si prosperas y grandes, como Frederickburg, a orillas del Anduin, junto a la gran Fortaleza e Isla de Cair Andros, Calembel, en la en la Región de Lamedon, en la rivera Occidental del Río Ciril, la cual por su proximidad a las montañas, se convertiría en una gran ciudad industrial, gracias al Carbón y el Hierro, proveniente de las Montañas Blancas. Pero llegar allí hablaremos de muchas cosas antes.

Hasta en las mismas Montañas Blancas, los Dunedain buscaron habitar en las fertiles Tierras que había en los Valles de las Montañas Blancas, al Norte de Lamedon. Y a 2100 metros de Altura sobre el Nivel del Mar, se fundó la ciudad de Estel, en honor al Rey Eleassar, quien había muerto 2 años antes, y todavía el glorioso recuerdo de su Reinado estaba grabado en la memoria y los corazones de los Gondoreanos.

Adhinas, fue en un principio apenas un Fuerte y Puerto estratégico en la costa Noreste de la Isla de Tolfalas. Fort Dolbras, utilizado naturalmente para proteger la Boca Anduín de los ataques por Mar de los enemigos de Gondor, pero con las migraciones llego a convertirse en la gran ciudad y Puerto Adhinas. Casi tan importante como Pelargir, pues además se convirtió en un gran lugar turístico. En esa isla, bien entrados en la 4ta Edad, la gran Flota de Gondor, tendría una imponente Base Naval, que seguiría llamándose con su antiguo nombre.

Pero apenas hemos tocado las ciudades que prosperaron en la Gondor tradicional. No hemos ni siquiera tocado ciudades en las basta regiones deshabitadas que iban desde el río de Morthond hasta el lejano Río Lefenui. Fue a esa inmensa Tierra, tan grande como la antigua Gondor, donde los más intrépidos, valientes y ambiciosos de los Gondoreanos fueron a colonizar, a asentarse y construir las ciudades que antes solo habitaban en las fantasias y sueños de los Dunedain que se habían cansado de la tradicional y conocida Gondor.

Aunque nadie sabe exactamente que día del año de 134 de la 4ta Edad, nadie en cambio ha podido olvidar esa primera caravana de Gondoreanos, que partió hacia el Oeste, desde la ciudad de Edhellond, en la boca del Río Morthond, ha buscar fortuna y nuevos horizontes, por las montañas del Pinnath Gelin. 423 Gondoreanos partieron de Edhellond, pero menos de 250 llegaron hasta esas montañas, después de sortear casi 2 meses de un camino lleno de jornadas largas, mal tiempo y numerosas ataques por parte tribus locales, las cuales veían con hostilidad la expansión de los Dunedain. Otros partirían después, pero por Mar, y acordaron reunirse en la punta más Oriental de esa cadena Montañosa, y crear allí una Colonia. Pero después hablaremos de ellos.

Para los primeros colonos, y próximos Gondoreanos que los seguirían, no fue una Azaña nada fácil la llamada "Conquista del Oeste", pues la región era tan basta, como deshabitada y peligrosa. Durante los largos años de decadencia de los Numenorianos de Gondor en la 3era Edad, esa región fue peleada con otras razas de hombres, que si es cierto que nunca se proclamaron enemigos de Gondor ni nunca se aliaron al Enemigo, y algunos llegaron a pelear en las Guerras de Minas Tirith, estos pequeños pueblos nunca aceptaron que los Gondorianos cruzaran más alla del Río Morthond, algunos de ellos muy salvajes y hostiles a los Gondoreanos, quienes se encargaron de destruir los intentos de expansión que habían construido en el pasado, y en la 4ta Edad, no se volvieron más amables con los Dunedain.

Como dije, menos de 250 personas llegaron hasta las sombras que arrojaban las Montañas de Pinnath Gelin, y por un tiempo, habitaron la zona más idónea que pudieron encontrar para construir la primera Colonia Gondoriana al Occidente del Río Morthond. Y la llamaron Eldarian, en honor al Rey de los Hombres.

Después de asentarse en la parte Sureste de las montañas, y vivir allí lo mejor que pudieron por unos 2 meses, los Dunedain sintieron que habían hecho un largo viaje para darse cuenta de la forma más dolorosa y decepcionante, que las sombras del Pinnath Gelin no era el lugar más idóneo para crear la primera colonia.

Aislados de la Metrópolis por millas y millas de territorio salvaje y peligroso, y sin un Puerto para hacer el viaje por Mar, y así acortar la distancia y el peligro del viaje. Era extremadamente complejo recibir reaprovisionamientos por parte de la Metrópolis, para la construcción de la Colonia, y para que llegaran nuevos colonos, era más difícil todavía. Las constantes escaramuzas de los Salvajes, habían mermado aun más las fuerzas de la Colonia.

Pronto los colonos decidieron que la Costa de Anfalas, en el Sur, era un mejor lugar para habitar, que esas desoladas y frías tierras. Y hasta quizás se pudieran encontrar con otros Gondoreanos que hicieron el largo viaje por Mar, los cuales deberían haber desembarcado en una pequeña bahía, en la Costa de Anfalas, al Sur del Pinnath Gelin, y después subir al norte, hasta donde los primeros Colonos se encontraban, en tan penosa situación. Pero esto nunca sucedió, lo que produjo más aun desasosiego en los Dunedain.

Debilitados por las dificultades que habían enfrentado, aun así decidieron abandonar Eldarian, y ponerse en marcha hacía el Suroeste, hasta la Bahía. Semana y media les tomo la travesía hasta la Costa, para descubrir felizmente que los colonos que había partido por Mar, habían preferido quedarse en la costa, pues no deseaban partir al Norte y abandonar la Bahía, donde habían construido ya un pequeño Puerto, y asentamientos para los colonos, y hasta estaban en la ardua labor de construir una empalizada defensiva, para proteger la colonia de los ataques de los salvajes.

Casi 2 semanas les había costado a los Colonos, hacer el viaje desde Dol Amroth hasta la bahía, en esos 2 viejos Bergantines, la _Dimeter_ y la _Swift_, con 90 Colonos y Tripulación, y una Balandra, la _Aldarion, _con 100 personas. Y a pesar de haber tenido bajas, por los peligros de un viaje en Mar, estos fueron privilegiados en contar con una mayor aprovisionamiento y estar protegidos de los ataque de salvajes y de Piratas, puesto que en esas aguas, era común la presencia de ese peligro, pero un convoy tan grande no era probable que fuese atacado por esos vándalos.

Cuando los Dunedain de Eldarian los encontraron, los colonos de la Costa habían trabajado laboriosamente para cultivar las mejores tierras que pudieran encontrar cerca del Mar y el Puerto, a pesar de que las Tierras para cultivar eran más fértiles mientras más lejos del Mar, pero no quisieron adentrarse mucho tierra adentro, ya que no contaban con las fuerzas suficientes para abarcar grandes territorios, puesto que aun estaban vulnerables a los ataques de los Salvajes. Pero la Colonia subsistía mayoritariamente de la pesca en esas agua, ya que era buena, y esos Dunedain, que provenían de las zonas costeras de Belfast y Dol Amroth, eran diestros en la pesca y la navegación, y encontraron más fácil vivir cerca del Mar, que vivir en Tierra adentro, donde las Tierras eran más fértiles.

Así pues, estas ventajas, les dieron la posibilidad de construir una colonia más fuerte y estable, puesto que desde que llegaron a la Bahía, hasta que los Colonos de Eldarian llegaran a la Costa, habían pasado casi 4 meses, y los desafortunados Dunedain encontraron ya los trabajos de una Colonia relativamente más avanzados, que los que ellos pudieron hacer ellos, en el Norte. Así pues, decidieron quedarse con sus hermanos, y construir juntos una Colonia, a la que llamarían Port Darion, en la Bahía de la Fortuna(Fortune Bay), la cual fue Fundada el 23 de Marzo de 134 de la 4ta Edad. En la Colonia, siendo estos Dunedain de los Valles de Morthond, y curtidos en la Agricultura, aportaron mucho en el cultivo de la Tierra en la zona, y expandiendo un poco más su área de influencia tierra adentro.

Pero esto no acabo con los problemas de Port Darion, ni acabo con los constantes ataques de las tribus Salvajes, pero la unión de fuerzas, y la posibilidad de recibir ayuda de la Metrópolis, les dio la suficiente fuerza para resistir la hostilidad de la región. Puesto que ese pequeña historia de coraje, arrojo, pero también de penurias, inflamo los corazones de muchos Dunedain, que sintieron deseos de buscar aventuras o nuevas oportunidades en esa Tierra lejana.

Soldados, Herreros, Campesinos, pescadores, muchos hicieron la travesía, acrecentando así el numero de Port Darion, la cual subsistía de la pesca y la tierra que se podía cultivar, ahora un poco más Tierra adentro, donde era más fértil, pero lo suficientemente cerca de la Colonia, para protegerla del peligro que asechaba a los Hombres de Gondor. Tanto así, que el propio Rey Eldarion, al segundo año de la fundación de Port Darion, enviaría una fuerza de 220 hombres para ayudar a en la protección de la Colonia. Y más vendrían.

Pero claro, con el tiempo, los colonizadores, aunque en números inferiores en muchas ocasiones, pero siempre creciendo su población, y además armados con hierro y transportados por poderosas naves y corceles, prevalecieron sobre estas razas de hombres. Y en esas tierras construyeron grandes ciudades, empezando entonces el gran Éxodo, la "Gran Conquista del Oeste", donde más Dunedain irían a esas Tierras a acrecentar el Poder de Gondor.


	2. Chapter 2

La Nación de los Dunedain.

Capítulo II. Del Nacimiento de Oesternnesse y la Era de la Exploración.

Mientras la vieja Gondor se iba sobrepoblando, hasta un punto en que las oportunidades empezaban a escasear, y la pobreza destruía la belleza de las grandes ciudades de los Dunedaín, muchos en Gondor perdían el amor de vivir en la Tierra de sus antepasados, lo que los hacía mirar hacía las tierras en Occidente, hacía las regiones del Anfalas, las cuales se iban poblando rápidamente por los Gondoreanos, debido a la gran oportunidad que había en esa Tierra, para todo el que tuviera el suficiente coraje para emprender el Gran Viaje al Oeste, ir a buscar lo que no había en Gondor de Oriente.

Había gran cantidad de bosques en las montañas del Pinnath Gelin y al suroeste de ella hasta llegar hasta el Río Lefnui y el Mar. Además en el Pinnath había hierro y otros metales útiles, como plata, cobre y más adelante el importante Carbón. En el centro de esas montañas, en el año 147 de la 4ta Edad, 13 años después de la fundación de Port Darion, se fundaría Romenna, la segunda colonia Gondoreana al oeste del Morthond.

Buena era la Tierra para cultivar, desde el Río Morthond hasta el río Lefnui, y a medida que los Gondoreanos ganaban terreno en esa Provincia sobre las tribus hostiles, pronto se convirtió en una zona importante, agronómicamente hablando. Una provincia llena de granjas, cultivos de cereales, legumbres, hortalizas, ganado, etc. La pesca era buena en las costas del Anfalas, y pronto Port Darion se convirtió en un puerto de gran importancia estratégica para Gondor, donde llegaban y anclaban una gran variedad de barcos, desde mercantes hasta poderosos navíos de guerra de la Marina Real de Gondor.

Port Darion se convirtió también en un Astillero importante, de donde se construyeron e innovaron Navios, que con el pasar de los años se construirían cada vez más grandes y poderosos. Y de los aserraderos de Romenna, en el Pinnath Gelin, vendría la madera con que se construirían esos barcos, pues la inquietud de los Dunedain por llegar cada vez más navegar a Tierras lejanas era muy fuerte en sus corazones, y era un Pueblo destinado al Mar.

Grandes ciudades con grandes puertos era el deseo que inflamaba los corazones de los Numenóreanos, para así fabricar grandes y Poderosos Navíos, para iniciar una Era de Exploración por todo el Mundo Conocido y por Conocer. Sus Barcos cada vez mejores, utilizaron para adentrarse en los Mares del sur de la Bahía de Belfalas. Y encontraron tanto grandes islas como pequeñas, pero ninguna tierra tan grande como su hogar. Pero lo que si encontraron, es que la Tierra Media se extendía ininterrumpidamente hasta el Sur como en el Norte.

En el Norte, con sus velas, exploradores de renombre, como Mathaias en la famosa Carraca*1, _SeeHorse_, en el año 211 de la 4ta Edad, solo pudo llegar hasta el norte de Lindon, donde una vez estuvo el Beleriand, hundido por las mismas aguas que ellos navegaban y el frío y hielo los hizo volver, pues no había nada para ellos allí, y sus Barcos no estaban preparados para semejante travesía. En su viaje por la Bahía de Forochel, se dio cuenta que la Tierra se extendía hasta el Norteste, hasta perderse la vista, más nunca pudo seguir, pues el Hielo en las Aguas hacía del viaje muy peligroso, además del Frío y la escasez de provisiones les hacía vacilar sus ansias de llegar más lejos.

No encontrar un Puerto seguro antes de morir de hambre, les parecía que era lo más probable que les sucediera, pues el paisaje que se les presentaba a la vista era en verdad Inhóspito, y estaban seguros que si seguían rumbo al Norte, las cosas no cambiarían. Otro peligro era el de chocar con uno de esos gigantescos hielos que flotaban en el Mar, lo que más seguramente los haría Naufragar, cosa Mortal en esas Aguas.

Decidieron regresar, pero sabían que el Regreso no sería lo más fácil del viaje, pues les Tomo 3 meses regresar a la pequeña Port Darion en el año 212, de la 4ta Edad, con apenas la Mitad de la Tripulación, con la que habían zarpado. 7 Meses había durado ese largo viaje, que les daría renombre en las Memorias de todos los Marineros. Por largos años, pocos marineros irían al Norte, pues desde la Partida de los Altos Elfos, las costas de Eriador y gran parte del Territorio se habían vuelto desolados.

Pero los que se adentraron al Sur de Belfalas, Navegaron por muchas leguas en aguas cálidas, donde el Sol y las peligrosas tormentas, eran sus preocupaciones, pero no había nada que hacía de sus viajes, tareas Imposibles. Navegando al Sur en esos Interminables Mares, encontraron una Gran cantidad de Islas, de diversos Tamaños, pero nunca ninguna Tierra tan Grande como el Continente de la Tierra Media.

Y mientras pasaban los años, mejores se volvían los Gondoreanos en la Navegación, y más se adentraban en esos Mares, más Lejos los llevaban sus deseos de Conocer más, y de ver Nuevas Tierras, y después de meses y meses de Navegar, llegaron hasta donde una vez estuvieron las Gran Lámpara Ormal, y se dieron cuenta que la Tierra volvía a subir al Norte hasta que se perdía de vista en el Horizonte, y no fue el frío si no el miedo, lo que los hizo volver, pues no sabían hasta donde los llevarían esas aguas y si alguna vez volverían a ver sus casas.

Y por muchos años, los marineros Gondoreanos no se atrevieron a subir a ese Norte y a llegar a esas tierras desconocidas. Por muchos años, sus barcos no fueron lo suficientemente buenos y grandes para esa tarea. Pero aun así, las Nao*2 y Pinazas*3 mercantes gondoreanas y las Carracas del Reino de Harad, juntos esos 2 pueblos, antes enemigos, surcaron en paz esos mares y exploraron juntos por muchos años esas exóticas islas al sur de Belfast.

El Grande de los Grandes de los antiguos Marineros sería Guidoner, hijo del Guiner, Capitán de la inmortal Nao_ Odyssey,_ quien descubrió en el año 222 el Cabo más Austral de la Tierra Media, donde hacía incontables miles de años había estado una de las Lámparas de los Valar, la Ormal, aunque nadie de la Tripulación de la Nao sabían eso, ni siquiera el Capitán, que era versado en Historias y Leyendas.

En ese viaje, desembarcaría en el Cabo, donde había un pequeña Colina, a la cual subiría con su Segundo Oficial y más 3 de sus Marineros. En esa Colina, el Miro al Norte, y pudo ver que había un Selva, de buenos arboles, que se extendía hasta donde se perdía la Vista.

La Tierra se extendía hasta más allá de la Imaginación, y se quedaron asombrados, preguntándose cuantas civilizaciones habría en esos vastos territorios. Gracias a los Catalejos, pudieron ver desde la Colina, que estaban en una pequeña península, y que esta subía otra vez hacía el Noreste, y después la costa seguía hacía el Este hasta perderse de la Vista.

Más de esta pequeña Exploración, no hay más que Contar. La Expedición no se adentro más en la Selva, ni al Norte. Ni tampoco Navegaron más lejos del Cabo con el _Odyssey_ y regresaría sano y salvo, en al Puerto de Dol Amroth, en Febrero del año 223 de la 4ta Edad, después de estar navegando por más de 3 Meses.

14 años tardaría en preparar su 2da Expedición, hacía el Cabo, después de repensar muchas veces sus planes, sobre todo después del Desastre de la_ Ulmo_, al Mando del Capitan Anblung, la cual termino en Tragedia, hundiéndose por culpa de una terrible tormenta a pocos días de llegar al Cabo. Su barco sería empujado hasta los arrecifes de una isla cercana que no pudieron ver debido a la oscuridad de la noche. La tragedia terminaría matando a casi toda la Tripulación. Solo 4 regresaron de ese viaje, en el Chinchorro*4 de la Nave, en una de las más grandes proezas de la Historia de la Navegación Gondoreana.

Los Planes, tanto la misma _Odyssey_, sufrieron grandes cambios, para llevar a cabo una Travesía aun más osada, y por fin partiría de Dol Amroth a finales de Agosto del año 237, navegando durante más de 2 meses hasta llegar al Cabo, el cual curiosamente, el Capitán Guidoner no le había dado nombre todavía.

A mediados de Noviembre llegarían a ver la poco impresionante Colina del Cabo, como, y el Capítan Guidoner volvería a subir a ella, junto a su joven Hijo Guibor(apenas Guardamarina de la Nave), el Segundo a Bordo y 4 hombres más. En ese solemne momento, le darían a la Colina el Nombre de Tuna, en honor a la Colina donde se erigía Tirion, en la Tierra de los Elfos al Oeste del Mundo, que contaban las Historias. Pero curiosamente, tampoco en ese momento bautizo al Cabo que él había descubierto en su anterior viaje.

Al día siguiente se despedirían del Cabo sin Nombre(como los Tripulantes la llamaban), pues su viaje no terminaba como el anterior, pues se extendería por Medio mes más, navegando primero hacia el Este, y después vieron que la Costa subía en dirección al Noreste, y Navegaron en esa dirección, siempre bordeando de la Costas desconocidas del Sur de la Tierra Media, donde vieron paisajes asombrosos, llenos de selva Tropical, pero Inhóspita, pues nadie habitaba en esas costas.

Y navegaron y Navegaron hasta que ya no pudieron más, soportando Tormentas, que los Empujaban hacía los Arrecifes y demás peligros de la Costa, y solo la excelencia y experiencia de la Tripulación pudo salvarlos del Desastre.

Por fin, después de Navegar al Noreste por casi un 1 Mes, y ver nada más que desolación, y ningún Puerto amigo, donde reaprovisionarse, se vieron forzados a regresar por donde vinieron, y soportar la parte más dura de su viaje, la Terribles Tormentas Tropicales de Invierno (Diciembre), las cuales durante casi 2 Meses los siguieron atormentando, y casi los lleva al Fondo del Mar, en más de una ocasión.

En ese viaje, cuando ya casi no les quedaba esperanza de regresar con vida a su País, sin casi comida, cansados, con las percudidas Velas, con más remiendas de las que se podían contar, con el Palo de Mesana*5 y otros Palos quebrados, con 2 metros y medio de Agua en la Sentina y la tripulación agotada por hacer trabajar las primitivas Bombas para sacar el Agua del Mar que se metía entre los dañados maderos de la Quilla del Barco.

Y a las 6am de la mañana, del 22 de Enero del año 238 de la 4ta Edad, los primeros rayos de luz le permitieron al Capitán, que estaba en el Alcázar escudriñando el Horizonte al Suroeste, en busca del Cabo, pero lo único que pudo ver en esa dirección era las nubes de una nueva Tormenta, que de seguro los llevaría a su destrucción. Sin previo aviso se escucho en Todo el Barco el potente vozarrón del Serviola que gritaba a todo el Pulmón desde la Cofa.

-¡El Cabo! ¡Joder, no puedo creer lo que ven mis Ojos! ¡Veo el Cabo de las Mil Malditas Esperanzas! ¡El Cabo!

Todos en la embarcación se apresuraron a ver el horizonte, para ver por fin a la muy extrañada y ridículamente pequeña Colina del Tuna, en ese Cabo al cual había estado dirigiéndose, ya casi sin esperanzas poder lograr arribar alguna vez.

-El Cabo señor- le dijo le decía Guibor a su Padre, con lagrimas en los Ojos, mientras la tripulación gritaba y coreaba- el Cabo Sin Nombre ha de ser ese, aunque el Durmond, en su Euforia lo haya llamado de otra forma.

-No…- le respondió su padre, mirando esas Nubes que se veían al Norte del Cabo- El Cabo de la Esperanza(Cape of Hope), así me gustaría que se llamara. Y así se llamara a menos que el Rey Eldarion así no lo desee. Pues contra toda Esperanza nos ha Salvado. Anclar y Desembarcar, Sador.

Durante 250 años, ningún Barco, Gondoreano, Haradrim u otra civilización podría llegar tan lejos al Norte del Cabo de la Esperanzas, pues los Barcos Gondoreanos, no estaban preparados para viajes así de largos. Y no había ningún Puerto en esas Tierras. Pero el Cabo, años después se convertiría en un sitio donde los Barcos de Harad y Gondor irían, pues eran Tierras inexploradas, pero con muchas cosas que encontrar, y poco a poco se iría desarrollando una pequeña Colonia y Puerto, donde Dunedain y Haradrims convivirían, y no sería un Territorio de ninguno de las otras Naciones. Sería una Ciudad libre, gobernada por los descendientes de los que fueron a vivir en esas desoladas Tierras al Sur del Mundo. CapeBurg la llamaron cuando fue fundada en el año 327 de la 4ta Edad.

Y mientras tanto, Gondor fue ganando terreno sobre las Tierras salvajes en Anfalas, pero al Norte del Pinnath Gelin hasta la cadena occidental de las Montañas Blancas, una región que los Dunedain denominaban, Saquenay(Tierra de Saqueadores) pues en esta tierra agreste y muy boscosa, de muchos Sauces y Pinos, habitaban muchas tribus que se dedicaban al saqueo y el pillaje, puesto que se habían vuelto aun más hostiles a Gondor, por la colonización del Occidente.

Era una Región Indómita y extensa, y no muchos Gondoreanos se aventuraron a subir al Norte del Pinnath, y mucho menos cruzaron el Norte del Lefnui, pues era un Tierra peligrosa. Pero los pocos intrépidos que se atrevieron a habitar el Saquenay, se les denomino "Hombres de Frontera"(Frontier Man), tan Intrépidos y Aguerridos como los Montareces del Norte.

Estos Dunedain de Frontera vivían principalmente de la caza y comercio de Pieles, y rara vez se quedaban quietos por mucho tiempo. El Saquenay se quedo como una Tierra desolada. Virgen. Con una que otra aldea rodeada de un Mar de Bosques, Montañas, Ríos y Soledad. Era una Tierra desolada el Noroeste de Gondor.

Pero al Oeste del Lefnui, un día, por el año 194 de la 4ta Edad, una expedición de Dunedain se adentraría a las Tierras que había al Oeste del río, fundando en ambas Riberas, cerca de la Boca del Río, la ciudad de Thalionburg(En Quenya, Burgo Fuerte), en honor al segundo hijo del Rey Eldarion, el Príncipe Thaliongil(En Quenya, Estrella Fuerte). Esta Ciudad, sería tristemente famosa en la disputa entre Hermanos que pronto narraremos.

Thalionburg crecería a ambos lados del Lefnui, con un Puente en el Medio, a semejanza de la vieja Osgiliath, aunque su parte Oriental nunca crecería a la par de su hermana Occidental. Apenas unos edificios que rodeaban la calle principal que daba al Puente del Río Lefnui. Y así empezó la colonización todo de ese territorio, que llamaría Oesternnesse. La Tierra de Occidente.

Ahora bien. En la Conquista del Oeste, los Dunedain llamaron Oesternnesse a toda la Tierra que iba, de la rivera Occidental del Lefnui, hasta las playas de la costa oeste de la Tierra Media. Y llegaba al norte hasta un pequeño río al final de la Cadena de las Montañas de Himlay. Pero esa misma región tenía sus propias provincias. Eldarian era la provincia donde estaba ThalionBurg, que iba desde la Riviera Occidental hasta las Montañas Himlay. Y también se llamaba Eldarian las Tierras desde la Riviera Oriental del Lefnui hasta las Montañas del Pinnath, y terminaba en el Norte justo en el borde del Saquenay.

East Eldarian se llamaría muchos años después...

También estaba la Provincia de Andrast, que contenía las costa Sur de Oesternnesse y la larga Península del mismo Nombre, Andrast. En esa ciudad, los Dunedain, fundarían AndrastBurg, en el Cabo de la Península.

Grandes llegaron a ser esas ciudades que fundaron los Dunedain, al oeste del Lefnui, pero al principio, claro, todas esas ciudades eran unas simples aldeas comparadas a las grandes y gloriosas ciudades de la vieja Gondor. Aldeas de casas de madera y carreteras de tierra y lodo, nada hermosas comparadas con la Imponente Minas Tirith, Ciudad de Reyes. Sus muelles minúsculos eran el hazmerreir en comparación del Gran Puerto de Pelargir o Dol Amroth.

¿Cómo esas pobres ciudades al oeste del Lefnui podrían rivalizar si quiera con Fredericksburg*6, la ciudad relativamente nueva y pequeña, del Anorien, que se encontraba frente a la Isla y Fortaleza de Cair Andros ¿Cómo esos pobres diablos peregrinos, se atrevieron a llamar esa desolada provincia, con el nombre de la Madre Patria de todos los Numenorianos? Oesternnesse.

Pero en la desolada Oesternnesse, muchas más maravillas encontrarían los Dunedain que las que habían encontrado en Anfalas y el Saquenay, puesto que la pequeña cadena Montañosa que había al Oeste del Lefnui, al cual los Gondoreanos llamaran Himalay, había gran cantidad de Oro y Plata, Hierro pero sobre todo, Mithril. Plata Auténtica.

Y en una rápida y poderosa explosión de migración de gondoreanos que buscaban esa Tierra, donde grandes riquezas los esperaban, y fundarían la Joya del Reino, Armenelos, a los pies de la cara Occidental de las Montañas Himalay, construida con ayuda de los Enanos de la Montaña Solitaria, a cambio de derechos en las Explotación de Mithirl. Esta gran ciudad, seria vista por muchos como la causante de la decadencia de Minas Tirith y de la Vieja Gondor. Las heridas provocadas por esto, provocarían la guerra más horrible y sangrienta de la historia de Gondor y la que casi causa su completa ruina. La Guerra de Secesión o la 2da Guerra Civil Gondoreana. Pero de esto hablaremos más adelante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Anexo I. Orígenes de la Nao y la innovación en la Navegación en la 4ta Edad de la Tierra Media.

Se dice que las Naves de Numenor, en su mayor esplendor, eran tan buenas como las Nao del Siglo III de la 4ta Edad. Pero las Naves en los mejores años de Gondor en la 3era Edad, no tenían comparación con esas naves en el apogeo de Numenor en la 2da Edad, y por eso eran llamadas, Cocas. Estas eran naves buenas para navegar cerca de las costas de la Tierra Media. Se podía hacer un viaje de Pelargir hasta Lindon, sin mayores problemas. Pero no eran naves confiables para internarse muy profundo en el Belagaer.

Los Registros en el Museo Naval de Pelargir, señalan que las primeras Naos vendrían de las Embarcaciones de los Corsarios de Umbar que fueron arrebatados por Gondor en la Batalla de los Campos del Pelennor, en la Guerra del Anillo a final de la 3era Edad. Estas Embarcaciones acrecentaron el Poder Naval de Gondor, sobre las demás naciones después del fin de la Guerra, lo que estimularía al Reino de Harad y a la ciudad de Umbar a buscar la Paz con Gondor, después de la caída de Sauron.

Pero ya en la época de Paz, la Marina de Gondor cedió varias de estas a mercaderes y aventureros, y hasta que alguno de ellos modifico estas excelentes embarcaciones en Naos con un solo Castillo, 2 Palos de Mástil y un Francobordo más alto, dándoles mayor velocidad, estabilidad y capacidad de navegar en Aguas más profundas y tempestuosas. Este tipo de naves fue siendo perfeccionada, tanto por los Gondoreanos, como por los Haradrim, los cuales competían con Gondor, en la ciencia de la fabricación de Barcos.

La Nao _Odyssey_ era una de las más veloces que había, excelente para navegar en aguas tormentosas y hacer viajes de largas distancias.

Anexo II. Del Cabo más Meridoneal de la Tierra Media.

Hacía una incontable cantidad de tiempo, donde ahora esta el CabeBurg, una vez estuvo la Lampara Ormal, una de las Lamparas que los Valas construyeron para iluminar el Mundo, en los años antes del despertar de los Primeros Nacidos y el cual fue destruido por Morgoth. Para ese tiempo, era en verdad una Península que no Terminaba en Cape of Hope, donde se erige ahora CabeBurg, sino que la Tierra que se extendía un poco al Sur. En esta Península había una alta Montaña Solitaria, de unos 1500 metros sobre el Nivel del Mar, y en esa Solitaria Montaña, cuyo Nombre no hay registros, se erigía la Lampara Ormal, que iluminaba al Mundo junto a su Lampara Hermana en el Lejano Norte..

Con la destrucción de la Lampara, la Montaña Solitaria se rasgo, y se derrumbo con la Lampara, lo que hizo hundir esa Tierra, hasta donde se erige la Colina del Tuna, lo único que queda de esa impresionante y alta Montaña. Con los años el Mar y el Tiempo borraron las cicatrices de aquellos tiempos tumultuosos.

De lo que llegaron a saber o descubrir los hombres que llegaron a habitar esas Tierras, es en realidad muy poco. Ni los Hombres ni los mismos Elfos, llegaron a saber nunca de la Existencia de las Lamparas, ni de su uso o suerte. Muchos años después de la Fundación de CapeBurg, en el años 327 de la 4ta Edad, los Gondoreanos se interesaron en indagar sobre el pasado de esas Tierras, el porque eran tan desoladas y las razones de su Geografía, Fauna y Flora, pero sobre todo su Historia.

En el año 531 de la 4ta Edad, Investigadores de la Universidad de FredericksBurg y la Univeridad Naval Pelargir realizaron exploraciones submarinas en el lecho marino de las aguas cerca de CapeBurg, y encontraron restos de una Superestructura, y quedaron impresionados, pues aun podían verse algunas runas, y asemejaban a la Arquitectura de los Altos Elfos, solo que más Impresionante y Magnífica.

Pero que fue eso, nunca pudieron saberlo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_*__1 Carraca: Navíos de 3 palos Mástiles y vela redonda de alto bordo especializados en el transporte de grandes cargas en travesías largas, ya que podía ser de hasta 1,5mil Toneladas, pero no muy confiables en Temporales. Apareció por primera vez, en la mitad del Siglo II de la 4ta Edad, y eran las mejores naves de Guerra y Comercio de su época. Se cree que vinieron las Naves que Gondor confisco de la Flota de Umbar de la Guerra del Anillo, a finales de la 3era Edad._

_*__2 Nao: Embarcaciones antiguas de la Era de Exploración, que junto a las Carraca y las Pinazas(de Guerra en su mayoría) sustituyeron las embarcaciones antiguas Cog(Cocas) y las Knarr Elficas(Embarcación sin Castillo en Popa) de la 3era Edad. Las Primeros Naos surgieron a inicios del Siglo II de la 4ta Edad, tenían un solo Palo, pero un Castillo y un Francobrodo más alto que las Cog. Pero Evolucionaría hasta tener un Francobordo más alto, 3 Palos Mástiles, un Castillo en Proa y Popa. La Odyssey sería una de las Nao más avanzadas de la época._

_*__3 Pinaza: Barco hecho casi enteramente de Pino(por eso su nombre) que apareció unos a finales del siglo II de la 4ta Edad, después de las Nao. Al principio eran embarcaciones pequeñas de Pino de los Bosques del Pinnath, que servia para la Pesca y el Patrullaje de las Costas, pero en Pelargir a la Mitad del Siglo III de la 4ta Edad, se construyeron embarcaciones de Pino muy parecidas a la Nao, solo que más grandes y poderosas, que se utilizaron como barcos de Guerra, o Barcos mercantes muy importantes. Embarcación ampliamente usada en el Asedio de Umbar, en el año 262 de la 4ta Edad._

_*__4 Chinchorro: Pequeño Bote de Remos y la red debajo del Bauprés para aferrar los foques(Vela Triangular)._

_*__5 Palo de Mesana: El Palo más próximo a la Popa de un barco de 3 Velas. La Vela envergada en un cangrejero de este Mástil._

_*__6 Fredericksburg: Ciudad en la rivera del Anduin, frente a la isla Fortificada de Cair Andros, en el Anorien. La Ciudad lleva el nombre en honor del 2do Hijo del Rey Aragorn, Frederick. Fue fundada un año después del nacimiento del Príncipe, principal mente por personas de Minas Tirith, y familiares de soldados que servían en la guarnición de la Fortaleza._

_ Su principal importancia, por muchos años fue el comercio con la cercana Rohan, pues muchos Rohirrins usaban el Entaguas como ruta más rápida para llevar productos hasta Gondor, y la Ciudad se convirtió en un gran centro comercial donde se podían comprar magníficos corceles de Rohan, ganado, minerales, ect. También Fredericksburg vivía de la tala en los bosque al noreste del Río, la pesca y la ganadería que se desarrollaba en las amplias llanuras del Anorien, pero creció ampliamente fue por la Minería que venía de las Minas que se crearon en el Emyn Muil, cuyos minerales bajaban hasta la Ciudad por el río._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Discúlpenme por tardar tanto, mis estimados lectores, pero este capítulo es en verdad más largo, pues iba agregar un relato que me parecía interesante, pero se me ha hecho largo el relato, y necesito un poco más de tiempo para terminarlo. Me pareció mejor sacar el relato de este Capítulo, hacer este mas corto, y cómodo para los nuevos lectores, y dejar el Relato para un próximo capítulo. Y quizás me extienda suficiente en ese relato y sea todo el Próximo capítulo.

Hoy he terminado este capítulo, después de hacer unas correcciones y agregar unas cosas que me parecieron importantes. Espero que os haya gustado este Capítulo y cualquier opinión, pregunta y duda, por favor, envíenmela en un Review. Esta Historia también esta en Potterfics, con el mismo nombres.

Quiero agradecer a **Captain leon**, por hacerme un Review en el capítulo pasado ¡Muy agradecido!

Sin más que agregar, gracias por Leerme y Saludos!

_"La rebeldía es la Virtud original del Hombre"- Arthur Schopenhauer-_


End file.
